Christian and Ana: Plans to keep a promise
by joylovely72
Summary: After the Charlie Tango crash, Ana makes a promise and Christian helps her to keep it.


Paste your document here...

**All of these characters belong to EL James.**

**After a morning of glorious wake up sex, I lay with my girl in my arms, thinking about how blest I am to have this beautiful angel in my life. I never thought that I could be so lucky. As a matter of fact, I never even thought of it at all. I thought my life would be filled with the come and go subs that I had become accustomed to having entertain me on weekends, that's if they stayed around long enough. Even though the subs were in and out of my life, there was always something missing. I felt just like I was an empty vessel, just accepting this hollowness, not even waiting to be filled. My life was having the responsibility of employees all over the world, my goal being to feed as many of the world's starving population as I could and to develop and distribute cell phones that could go for a month or longer, without being charged. No time to think about anything else or even the desire to do so. Thinking about all of this, brings back memories of what Ana said when Roz and I returned safely from our crash landing with Charlie Tango and fire blazing from both engines. As we were going up the steps to the boathouse after our formal announcement of our engagement, Ana tells me that she wants to go to church because she had promised the Lord that if I came back safely, she would go to church. I told her, okay and made the commitment that I would go with her.**

**Ana has fallen back to sleep. I hear her softly breathing and her beautiful chest evenly moving up and down. I will let her sleep as long as she wants. As a matter of fact, Ana deserves some more "more" so I think I will try to make her breakfast and serve it to her in bed. I have never attempted it before but I can scramble eggs and I can read a pancake mix box and I can fry some sliced ham. A nice Saturday morning breakfast for my deserving fiancé. How did I get so lucky? We can discuss what church we will be going to tomorrow. After the life that I have lived, and somehow have still been able to have Ana in my life and all of the dedicated people around me in my companies and to have been blessed with such a tolerant family, I truly need to not only ask for forgiveness, but to show my gratitude for everything. Not one minute have I thought that I had done this on my own, even though I have worked hard to achieve what I do have, I have always realized that it was because of the Lord who gave me the where-with-all to be able to accomplish it. I have tried to share my wealth with others, but I really want to go to church with Ana, just to express how grateful I am before the alter.**

**Taylor, as usual, appears out of nowhere and stands at the door waiting for the day's instructions. I tell Taylor that Ana and I are going to stay in today and that he can have the day off but I will need him tomorrow as Ana and I are going to church. Taylor's usual impassive look is replaced with a mouth dropped open, eyebrows raised look that is quickly replaced with his usual impassive look. Sir, and then asks what time we would like to leave. I told him that I would text him later to let him know. Seeing the mess that I am creating, trying to prepare breakfast, Taylor politely asks, "Sir, is there anything that you would like for me to help you with?" I start laughing and tell him, "thanks but no thanks, I've got this Taylor. Enjoy your day off". **

**"I missed you", Ana says as she puts her arms around my waist. "Ana", I say surprised. "You are supposed to be in bed. I was going to bring my bride to be, breakfast in bed. Scoot, back to bed you go. Don't deny me this. It is something that I want to do for you. As a matter of fact, I will join you. We have eggs, ham, pancakes and some fresh fruit that Gail cut up."**

**I roll the cart with our food into the bedroom, get her situated and crawl in bed with her. This is really fun. I am beginning to enjoy "more" as much as Ana does. We start talking about the church that we intend to go to. Ana says that I should pick out the church since I am more familiar with Seattle than she is. I tell her that I heard Andrea and Olivia talking about this one church on Broadway in East Seattle. Seems as though they don't cater to any one particular denomination, but they have an open door policy and are diversified, which is what I feel religion is all about. "There are going to be some surprised people in heaven when they find out that there is not a separated place for the Catholics and the Protestants, and all races are actually one". Ana giggles and agrees with me. I tell her that I heard that** **they are working on some type of project where they will feed people 3 times a day who are homeless or hungry for whatever reason. They are also trying to provide warm clothing for the less fortunate, but that is a work in progress. Olivia said that children even go there to eat breakfast before they go to school. "We'll go there, if it is okay with you". She agreed and starts to take our trays from the bed. I thought that she was going to take them back to the kitchen but instead, she sets them on the cart and wriggles her way over to my side and starts snuggling. When I know anything, she has her hand in my pajama bottoms and starts to weave her magic. The rest, as they say, is history. Ana curls up next to me and we both doze off. We must have been really tired because when we wake up, it is to the ringing of Ana's cell phone and it is 2 p.m. It's the ball crusher calling to see if it is okay if she and Elliot come over for a casual visit. Ana tells her to hold on while she checks to see if I have anything scheduled. I tell her, "no, just to lie in bed doing the vanilla thing with you all afternoon". She swats me and Kate must have heard me because she says that they can put it off until another** **time. Ana tells her that I was only being silly. I lay there and shake my head as if to say, like hell I am. She tells them to come on over around 3 and we could play cards or one of the video games or even shoot some pool. She hangs up and says that they are bringing over a couple of pizza's and some Chinese. I say, "hell, are they planning on staying all afternoon and evening?" Ana laughs and said that it will be good to see them since it has been a couple of weeks. Time to get up, get showered and clean up the kitchen. I left it looking like there was a war zone so I will help Ana which she insists on doing and not leaving this mess for Gail. **

**Just as we finish up, my phone rings. It is Mia wanting to know if she and Ethan can come over for a visit, since they hadn't seen us for what seems like forever. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why the hell not? The ball crusher and Elliot have already ruined our day alone together. "Sure, come on over", trying to sound sincere. "Kate and Elliot are coming over around 3 and they are bringing pizza and Chinese". "Greaaat", she says as only Mia can say it and make it sound like we have been invited to William and Kate's private reception. "We will bring salad and dessert. We can make it a family party". "That will be fine, Mia". "Okay, 3 it is. We will see you then and thanks for inviting us". "Sure!" Inviting them? What did I miss as I share the newest members on our party list with Ana. She giggles again at my comments. I love to hear her giggle. It lets me know how happy she is. That is my life's goal, to make Ana as happy as she has made me.**

**The afternoon passes rather quickly and really, we have enjoyed our visitors. We tell them that we are going to church tomorrow before we go over to our parents' for another Sunday brunch.** **Mia asks Ethan, excitedly, "Oooo can we go with them, please, please, please"? Without waiting for an answer, she continues, I haven't been to church forever and I would really like to go. Elliot, why don't you and Kate come with us? Would that be okay with you and Ana, Christian? It's a public place, what the hell am I suppose to say, no, you can't come with us. Jeez, sometimes I wonder about my baby sister. "Of course you can", says Ana. "We just want to give thanks for bringing my fiancé home safely from the Charlie Tango fiasco". "That's cool, lil' bro. We would be most happy to go with you guys". "Okay with you, Ethan?". Ethan, seeing Mia's excitement didn't have the heart to tell them no, even though he was planning on sleeping in tomorrow. "What church and where is it?" This reminds me that I have to text that info to Taylor. "Why don't you guys meet us here", I offer "and we can all go together. Taylor can take us in the big SUV. Plenty of room for all of us. If you can be here by 10:30, that will give us plenty of time to get there by 11:00".**

**We walk them to the elevator and say our good-byes. We walk into Taylor's office and watch them as they enter their respective vehicles and exit the garage safely. "It's been a good day, Ana". She agrees and snuggles under my arm. We walk into our bedroom, shed our clothes, crawl into our bed and say good night the only way we know how.**


End file.
